


East of Eden （伊甸园之东）

by foam_memory



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe- Asylum, Bottom Jared, But not in Jared's mind, Doctor/Patient, Everything Hurts, Family Issues, Hallucinations, Jensen is actually innocent and kind, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Patient Jared, References to Depression, Sam is a personality of Jared, Serial Killers, So does Lucifer, Stream of Consciousness, Therapist Jensen, he needs a hug, poor Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foam_memory/pseuds/foam_memory
Summary: 他在暗黑的角落里倾倒，目光凝视着整片的橡树林。绿色的眸瞳如同塑胶软管，世间的一切都从滴落，没有留下划痕。黑暗从针尖处滑下，顺着山丘铺天盖地的咆哮而来。白色的食指从他的脸上滑下，皮肤细嫩的摩擦着，从额骨到鼻骨，一路向下，下鼻甲，颊隆凸。“我要叫你Dean。”那人笑着说，快乐的笑容被夕阳挑染成血红，“嘻，你的名字是Dean。”中指摩挲着泪骨，划过参差的半圆，泪囊窝，眶下沟，眶下裂，直到蝶骨。“让我想想，让我想想……嘿Dean。”那人俯身，目光灼灼，阳光将那一簇火点的通红。那人轻声喃到，“你来做哥哥。”他闭上眼睛，万籁俱寂。——主说，他必恋慕你，你却要制服他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 暗黑向，气氛偏冷。题目及全剧中心句来自于圣经启示录。  
> 看CP也知道了，原剧+演员梗都有，话说我究竟怎么想出来这篇文的….

00

呐，看着我，好不好？

 

 

 

 

01

指针滴答，为了害怕被伤害或者伤害他人，白色的表盘朴素又简洁。滴哒。

早上太阳升起，晚上太阳落下，一天仿佛剪影，谁也看不清其运动轨迹。

“母亲暴虐，父亲无能，最后忍无可忍的离开。”大夫的语言很简短，白色之间的对话总是冷漠又毫不顾情面，“有一个哥哥，但是在母亲的虐待下出现心理问题。所以反过来虐待他。这一切促成致使现在的情况。”

“很难办啊。”另外一个耸肩，世界在鱼网纹中凹凸，仿佛灌足了水的地下室，声音听不清晰，目光看不分明，“估计一生都要在这度过了。”

他将手指微微弯起，触碰墙壁，他观察着墙壁的每一个细节，裂痕。

“转院过来的，听说把医生都耗病了。”他什么也没有听见，他收回了自己的手指观察，“没什么价值费力气。”

“很好，意见统一。”咕噜咕噜，咕噜咕噜，“那就给那边吧，反正闲着也是闲着。”

白色笑了，所以他跟着一起笑了。

 

02

没人知道他为什么会在这里，反正他穿着白大褂，坐在木质桌的内侧，他的办公室里阳光很好，那些灰尘和粒子仿佛都能在指尖起舞。

他不是一般的白色，别人都不叫他白色，他们称他医院的幽灵。

他坐在办公桌上，用食指轻轻拨弄着蓝色的档案袋，绿色的瞳孔逡巡着每一寸表皮的褶皱。他背对着阳光，这让温暖的溪流透过他薄薄的白色大褂，让内里的黑色像反噬的墨水。

场景似曾相识，男人感觉欢欣鼓舞。

“嘿。”木质桌子的另一端，男人将自己的双手合紧。同样的绿色闪烁着光芒，“他们都叫我Jared，J-a-r-e-d，Jared。”男人笑得开心，他的头发让人想起光芒，让人想起黄金，让人情不自禁的想去触摸，“你一定就是我的合演，你叫什么名字？”

眼眸流转，没人知道里面装载的是什么故事。

他抬起眼睛，睫毛轻翘，手指在档案袋的边缘一遍遍的抚摸。他看着Jared的目光，阳光在他的瞳孔里起舞，吟诵，讴歌生命的美好。

“……随你喜欢。”他又垂下目光，着迷的看着档案馆表层的褶皱，手指蜿蜒，他撬开档案袋的纽扣，啪嗒。

“恩…..那我就要叫你…..”粉唇开开合合，肢体摇摇晃晃，仿佛在听一首让人能够溺水的歌谣。目光中是火般的纯粹，焚火般的烧灼，地狱般的单纯，“…啊！Jensen。”

“Jensen。”他重复一遍，目光探向档案袋的内部，脆弱的外皮将阳光染成蓝色，扭曲了照片了青年的笑容。

血迹斑斑。

Jensen扩大一个笑容。

“很高兴认识你，Jared。”Jensen在这个大雨瓢泼的天气里，露出一个甜美的微笑。

 

03

Jared坐在办公桌上，他高高的抬着头，望着吊顶灯一如往常的纯白色。

“Jensen，你都演过什么剧？”Jared轻松的问道，Jensen的目光从窗外移开，“我听说过Days of Our Lives，还有Dark Angels，你还和女演员关系不太好。”Jared看过来，却没有低下头，这让这个神情看起来相当诡谲，“你不好相处吗？”

“继续。”Jensen给了个他一个大大的笑容，仿佛喜欢Jared的结论。屋内的花香仿佛显形，他们开出枝桠。

“你一定是那种害羞的类型。”Jared将双手向后支撑自己，他闭上眼睛笑着说，“没有人的时候很安静很好相处，只要一有摄像头就会不自在，变得不是你自己。”Jared描摹着Jensen的性格，手指在空气中划着平空的十字，“你喜欢弹吉他，还喜欢唱歌。但你不喜欢别人一遍遍的夸你长得好看，那让你不自在。”

“你喜欢我的脸。”Jensen睁大自己绿油油的目光，在阳光普照下仿佛镶了鎏金。

“所有人都喜欢你的脸。”Jared欢呼一声，他的声音传递到屋外，回声一片寂静，“你有大大的眼睛，总是爱眨来眨去，还喜欢装无辜。这让粉丝们追着你到处跑，如果你向他们眨眨眼，他们就会集体尖叫。”

“对。”Jensen笑着说，阳光在他的身边起舞，花瓣在他的周围布景，“但是？”

“但是你是个好演员。”Jared的手指划起了×，一个，又一个，空气中都散发着×的黑色笔迹，“你的演技非常好。”×，×，×。

“非常好。”Jared又说了一遍，满意的看着自己在空气中的杰作。

Jensen没再说话。

 

04

Jensen坐在桌前，仰头望着Jared，Jared赤身裸体，他坐在雪地里，浑身鲜血。

“我想回美国。”Jared低着头，颤抖着说，“加拿大好冷。”

Jensen的食指划过他的腰窝，顺着人鱼线蔓延向下，耻毛纠结在一起，杂乱不堪。伤疤斑驳陆离，每一丝都是殷红的记忆。

“你穿的太少了。”Jensen回答，声音没有起伏，灯光耀眼。

Jared将衣服一层层穿紧，他深呼一口气，咽下盛夏中最冷的一抔雪。

“你听见导演说了吗，我们的资金很少。”Jared抚摸着办公桌的平面，绿色的目光在眨眼中中断着，他的侧面还没有脱离少年的圆润，棱角处落满了黑暗，“所以我们要假装关系非常好，很喜欢对方。给大众制造话题。”Jared将腿夹紧，将Jensen的手挤在了耻骨之间，“可是我真的想跟你做朋友。”

Jared的眼睛水淋淋的，挂满了加拿大的雪。

“……好。”Jensen说道，打了个哈欠。

 

05

“你是谁。”Jensen的目光从窗外移开，夕阳西沉，一切都泡在血里。

Jared赤着脚，他踮起脚尖，在地板上走着笔直的直线走到Jensen面前，他的绿眸仿佛蓝色，仿佛青紫。里面透出三分凝重。

“我是Sam。”Sam说道，他低着头看着Jensen，然后扯起一个微笑，“我需要去猎鬼，这是我的职责，是家族事业，我是一个角色，而Jared扮演我。”Sam伸出手，指节分明，在夕阳下沾满鲜血，“他喜欢沉浸在角色里，所以我现在是他了。”

“我呢？”Jensen抬起了眉毛，声音有些上扬。像一首歌曲。

黑暗从针尖处滑下，顺着山丘铺天盖地的咆哮而来。

“导演说你叫Dean，我要叫你Dean。”Sam笑起来，那笑容被夕阳染红，他的手指触碰到Jensen的额头，一路向下，直到下颚。

“你是哥哥，你带着我去找父亲。”Sam俯下身去，Jensen的眼睛闪着光，夕阳的光，“你要好好的看剧本，要不然会赶不上拍摄进度。”

Jensen只是笑。

“哥哥好，我也喜欢哥哥。”Jared跳后了几步，用目光整个的看着Jensen。Jensen追随着Jared的目光，血在地板上光怪陆离。Jared把他们用脚抹开。

“哥哥永远是对的，哥哥可以得到一切。”

 

06

“妈妈很温柔，可是被黄眼恶魔杀死了，于是爸爸带上我们开始了猎魔之旅。”Sam不断不断的说着，Jared不断不断的说道。Jensen望着窗外，“Dean一直跟随父亲的步伐，可是我不想，想过普通人的生活。”

“可是没有。”Jensen没有回头，他的白色在雨天中看着苍白。像是执着在污泥中的秋菊，像是困在黑暗中的光芒。

“爸爸一直在追捕黄眼恶魔，为母亲报仇，但是父亲失踪了。Dean就带上了马上要面试的我，一起去找寻父亲。”Sam的手指在办公桌上一遍遍的游走着，从左到右，从左到右，从左，到右，“我的女友被烧死了，我怀揣着愤怒，杀死了一个又一个恶魔。”

Jensen不再回话，Sam看着Dean的背影，雨天的划痕落过了窗户，一寸一寸。

“Jensen。”Jared乞求，不耐烦，愤怒，变换自己的脸，“导演已经催了，如果再不开拍，今天晚上又要熬夜。你知道芝加哥机场的旅馆有多让人尴尬吧？”

Jensen的目光从窗外移开，他转过身，目光中带着阴暗。他端着喝了一半的咖啡，咖啡已经凉了。圆晕在唇间划过让人遐想的阴影，雨声肆虐在室内的各个角落，灯光如火如昼，烧的发烫。

“就来。”Jensen露出一个浅浅的笑容，他放下咖啡，脱下白衣，从天使变成了妖精。

当Jensen走远，Jared将咖啡拿起，照着吻痕喝下咖啡，闭上了双眼。

火辣辣的疼。

Jared孩子气的笑了。

 

07

“经纪人让我们亲近一些，他们总是这样。”Jared蜷在办公桌上，用赤裸的脚拨弄着灯台，光在室内跳动，仿佛小恶魔般在人耳边呓语，“他们还要我们去录评论音轨，还要给观众录我们拍戏的整个流程。好像我们还不够忙。”

Jensen的手指卷动着阳光，玩弄着每一丝阳光的脉搏。绿色的眸子带着笑意。

“Jensen，雪里好冷。”Jared把自己蜷缩的更深，皮肤惨白。漫天大雪碾过了他的肢体，Sam把自己蜷缩的更深，“Dean，雪里好冷。”

Jensen很远，手指上全是血红，全是阳光。

“Dean是一个好哥哥。”Jared将自己躺平，任凭自己赤裸的身体袒露给世间，“他将家庭放在第一位，为了弟弟和父亲的事情奉献了自己的一切。他身手矫捷，又趣味横生，一看就是大家喜欢的那种英雄，所以好多粉丝都喜欢Dean。”Jared呼出一口凉气，雪花飞在他的脸上，“这多亏了你，Jen，你果然是个好演员。你让工作都没有那么累了。”Jared笑了起来，“我真开心有你这么一个朋友。”

Jensen离开走向一边，阴影在Jared的身上画着诡异的花纹，像是咒语。

“我也是。”Jensen说道，朝Jared笑了。

 

08

“‘从你出生时，我都没有问过别人，我就知道我得到了一份工作’Dean哽咽的说道，他缩在角落里，床上是Sam的尸体，‘父亲也说我一定要照顾好你，可是我搞砸了。’Dean将头低到最低，泪水从他红透了的瞳孔中滴落下来。Sam的尸体已经变成灰白，Dean几乎泣不成声。”

“‘我什么也做不好，我让爸爸失望，现在也一定让你失望了’Dean绝望的抹着眼角的泪水，黑暗如同潮水般倾轧过了残破的房屋，让Dean喘息不得，‘你让我之后该做什么？Sam，你让我该怎么做！’”

“你还好吗？”Jensen问道，阳光在他的睫毛上跳跃着乐章。

Jared的话被打断，他的泪被阳光折射，如同五彩的琉璃，如同倾翻了的糖果盒。他变红的眼眶和抖动的红唇像是一首吟唱。血淋淋的信仰。

“Jensen，你演的太好了，我…我想我沉在角色里了。”Sam揉着自己的眼眶，目光映着另一段故事，另一个灵魂，“上帝，Dean太让人心碎了，他做什么我都可以原谅他。”

Jensen停了停，然后微笑，一切明亮的让人睁不开双眼。

“你是Jared。”Jensen的手指停顿在Jared身上，皮肤达到核聚变高温，Jensen的绿眸是水，是湖，是海，是溺死人的泥沼。

“你是幸福的。”

 

09

“我们当时住在一起，你们知道吗？”办公桌下的植物都笑了，阳光也笑了，Jensen站在Jared的周边。闪光灯不停的照射着他们，“每天早上我都要运动，遛狗，洗澡。而他呢，早上只需要起床，洗澡，梳妆打扮，这就是为什么他老说要等我的原因。”

Jensen不说话，笑着看他。Jared吐着舌头，对着墙壁兴高采烈。

Jared冲上去抱他，粉丝们发出尖叫，Jensen还是笑，绿色的笑容。

“总有你的理由。”Jensen摇着头说道，语气又轻又缓，让Jared想要停留的更久一些。就像让阳光停留的更久一点，时光走的再慢一些。

见面会结束时Jared去拉Jensen的手，Jensen没有察觉的移了开。

 

10

父亲消失在他们的视线中，黄眼恶魔死去了，母亲终于死得其所，灵魂不再喧嚣。Sam和Dean流了泪，为了一切的此刻。

母亲张着血盆大口，面目狰狞，坠落在水族馆的中央，鲨鱼啃噬她的内脏，肠子滴落成诗歌，心脏喷薄成烟花，手指一根根被咬断，四肢被削成肉片，头发散落，仿佛剪彩时从天而降的碎屑。

Jensen勾起一个大大的笑容，目光在夕阳中闪烁。

“我有点闷。”Jared在办公桌上移动着脚，绿色的目光纯真的望着一切。夕阳的螺纹盘旋在每一个呼吸的瞬间。

“出去走走。”Jensen提议，笑容变得生机勃勃，这让Jared开心。这让Sam开心。

Dean走近他，他们凝视着彼此。Dean微微轻笑着，哥哥裂开崩坏的大笑。

手指轻扬，Dean的手指擦过Sam的皮肤，又痒又渴的沙漠煎熬着每一寸土地，每一处灵魂。Dean绿色的眼眸让人留恋，Sam可以失去一切，却不能失去这个。

“咱们去杀莉莉丝。”Dean对他轻声说，钟表漾出汩汩鲜血。

 

11

《精神病院病人出逃，警方怀疑有共犯，目前正在全力追捕》

 

12

Jared抬起脚尖，露出甜甜的微笑，他喜欢这个世界，喜欢着一切。目光是永不会被玷污的青绿色，在每种灯光下变幻着纯粹的美。

粉丝们喜欢他高高的个子，他让人踏实的胸膛，喜欢他笑得样子，喜欢他的头发。Jared喜欢恶作剧，他单纯，又明快。

“我们必须找到方法救你，Dean！”Sam几乎歇斯底里，他的目光中全是疼痛，暗夜把他的脸削去了大半，“我一定能找到救你的方法，你不能就这么死去。”

Sam踏过恶魔的尸体，Jared踏过女人的尸体，摄像机还在拍摄，聚光灯打在Jared的脸上。Sam低下头，将恶魔/女人的头皮一层层的拿小刀刮下。血在暗夜中滑下，滴答，滴答，像是老旧了的水管。

飓风席卷整个大陆，黑暗从山川咆哮向下。

Jensen捂住自己的口鼻，绿色的目光在暗夜中发光，如同一只狼。

导演很满意这次的拍摄，表扬了Sam的感情爆发。Jared洗着手中的血，哼着一首不知谁曾经唱过的歌谣。那首歌伴随着街角着垃圾桶拖拽而去，街道上流满了血液。

“我喜欢它。”Jensen不经意抚摸着Jared的后背，冰水炸裂。

Jared笑了，露出了恶魔的尖牙。

 

13

恶魔死了，恶魔逃了，但是还是没有解决Dean的方法，这让Sam焦头烂额。

“你是Jared？”Jensen问，Sam的手痴迷的抚摸着Dean的皮肤。鲜血和风将人的生命之火扑灭，唯有心脏脆响，像是春天初生的嫩芽。

“Jared，那是谁？Dean，你难道出现了幻觉？”Sam在恶魔的尖叫中杀戮着，他们不能靠近Dean，Dean会被他们带走。Sam不停不停的杀戮着，临时演员来了又走，小巷里堆满了碎尸和头颅。

Jensen笑起来，他用手指沾了地上的血液挑起，用舌头轻轻卷走一缕红色的鲜艳。

Sam看得入了迷。Dean，奉献了一切的好哥哥Dean，值得他付出所有的一切去挽回。

Dean闭上眼睛，夜色从楼层间滴落，将Dean的脸染得扭曲。

Dean将Sam抵在墙上，Jensen把Jared抵在墙上，他们霸道的撕扯着他们世界里的一切。Dean啃噬Sam的头骨，Jensen绞紧Jared的指尖，天堂的羽翼落在他们身上，神将他们抱在怀里。

“嘘，Jensen，不。”Jared红着脸，血从嘴角顺流而下，腥甜味让世界回归正轨，“摄像机还开着，剧本里没有这个。”导演和助理都目瞪口呆，流浪狗和流浪猫争夺着一片片鲜嫩的人肉。

Jensen抹下嘴角的血，绿色的目光绚烂，璀璨，无与伦比。

“我在叫你回来。”

 

14

哥哥尖叫着，哥哥嚎叫着，哥哥咆哮着，哥哥的身体扭曲着，哥哥的眼白翻在了后面，哥哥的头被扔进了煎锅，发出滋滋的脆响。哥哥的手和脚煮汤，哥哥的肚皮和皮肤是餐布，哥哥的心脏和脾肺是甜点。哥哥是晚餐被大家分享。哥哥的肠子是回旋镖，在无聊的夜晚里一圈圈的旋转。

哥哥的骨粉被撒进垃圾桶，随风飘散。

Jared赤身裸体的跪在地上，全身颤抖，全身痉挛，加拿大是一张血盆大口，将他困在其中。钟表在宣判他的倒计时，灯光在惩罚他的懦弱，装扮成尸体的临时演员嘲笑他的失去。Jared抹着自己的眼睛，勾起一个微笑。

Sam把Dean弄丢了，Dean成为了地狱犬的猎物，而Sam无能为力。“‘带我走！’Sam崩溃的大喊，而十字路口的恶魔只是狰狞的笑着，‘让我交换我的哥哥！’Sam的泪水洒在地上。‘不可能’恶魔说道，笑话Sam的形影单只。”Jared说着，用刀在临时演员上戳出另一个血洞。

“笑话Jared的形影单只。”导演喊了停，灯光离开了他，Jared躺在腐臭的小巷中喃喃，看雨水将他的泪水打湿。

Jared把Jensen弄丢了，Jensen在街转角遇上了一个叫做Danneel 的女孩，在不在拖车的时候，在休息的时候，在假期的时候，他失去了Jensen。即使Jensen那么热烈的吻他。

下次见面会的时候，可以抱得再紧一点吗。Jared想问，可是漫天大雪淹没了他，他一句话也说不出来。

恶魔堵住了他的心，抓住了他的手，他一句话也说不出来。

 

15

《广受关注的连环杀人犯已经落网，刑事审判程序已经开始》

 

16

第四季续订的时候，Jared回到了加拿大，又见到了Jensen。Jensen抬起眉毛，他的白色依旧雪白，他依旧陪伴着Jared。

Jared的手在空中不自主快乐的舞蹈。

“他叫Misha。”Jared抱着玩偶递给Jensen，Jensen点了点头，玩偶的笑容被夜色染得红彩斑斓，“他要扮演一个叫做Castiel的天使。”

“救赎？”Jensen眉毛轻颤，冷漠如常，他的手指在玩偶上轻点，他掐住了玩偶的脖子。

“他救了Dean出来，然后兄弟俩又可以继续冒险。”Jared绿色的目光在太阳下如同镜子，里面反射着Jensen的脸。Jared大大的微笑着，“然后Sam要去杀莉莉丝，不小心被恶魔血引诱了，可是Dean一遍遍救他，Dean是个好哥哥，Dean永远都是正确的。”Jared的表情熠熠生辉，“但是Sam执意要杀掉莉莉丝，最后却放出来了路西法。”

“路西法？”绿色的眸瞳有了色彩，Jensen变得开心，Jared也就开心。

“路西法，他想要Sam的身体，他是他真正的皮囊。可是Sam不乐意。”Jared继续说道，他随意玩弄着Misha的腿，风声呼啸，“路西法有一个死对头，他叫做米迦勒，他要Dean的身体，Dean也不乐意。”Jared的眼睛笑成了一条缝，“Jen，接下来的拍摄听起来好有趣！粉丝们一定会喜欢！”

Jensen温柔的笑着望着他，用手抚摸了他金色的头发。

 

17

路西法在Sam的梦中来临，劝说他同意他的控制。路西法毁灭着Sam的信仰，折磨着Sam的信念。Dean不再信任Sam，Sam孤立无援，唯有愤怒苦苦支撑着他，让他相信可以阻止天启。

Jensen和Danneel要结婚了，Jared在办公桌前拼命的鼓掌。Jensen的目光从窗外移开看向Jared。Jared在空气中指手画脚，为Jensen的婚礼精心准备。他要给Jensen完美的婚礼。

剧集很顺利，见面会有越来越多的粉丝，同人的数量激增，剧组充满了快乐和玩笑，一切都很完美。

而在某个深夜，Jensen的轮廓被月光朦胧，鞋底和地板的摩擦发出呻吟。

“你一定是路西法。”Jensen轻声说，用手指勾勒他的肩线，若即若离。

“Jensen。”路西法喃着，Sam喃着，Jared喃着，月色撞进他绿色的眼窝。

 

18

路西法想要毁灭人类。Jared用刻刀一笔笔的划坏办公桌，将碎屑含在嘴里，铁腥味。

路西法想要开启世界末日。Sam剪掉了每一朵花朵，将他们一缕缕的撕成碎片，烧灼成滚滚星辰。

路西法想要米迦勒同意他的理论。Jared将窗户刮花了，将阳光杀死了，将钟表倒立着。Sam狂怒着摔碎了每一块玻璃，杀死了每一个过往的同伴。

路西法是最爱上帝的人，路西法为了上帝可以放弃一切。

路西法让世界只剩下黑夜。

Jensen的目光从窗外移开看向Jared，他对Jared微笑，绿色的眸瞳承载着整个世界的白天和幸福，夜晚和静谧。

世界要天启了，而Jensen要结婚了。

 

19

Jared永远都在笑，他是所有人的开心果。他是灿烂的阳光，勇猛的狮子，纯白色的百合，让人无法拒绝的单纯和无辜。

Jared的泪水顺颊而下，Jensen微微歪过了头。

“你更喜欢Jared，还是Sam，还是路西法？”Jared问Jensen，海洋的水逆流，雨水下到天上，Castiel玩偶学会了笑。

“我把他们三个都送给你。”赤裸的Jared跪在Jensen的双腿之间，上半身倾倒在Jensen的身上，绿色的眸瞳在滴血，加拿大在下着血雨，“我把他们三个都给你，你可以随便选，你不喜欢还有更多更多。”Jared摇晃着Jensen，Jensen望着他，“我可以是任何你喜欢的人，所以，你可不可以喜欢我？”

“你可不可以喜欢我？”

父亲最后跟他说对不起，把伤痕累累的他留在了身后。父亲告诉他要乖，告诉他没事的。父亲给他做了最后一顿晚餐，给他梳头发，给他唱摇篮曲。父亲背起了包打开了门，父亲对他微笑，向他摆了摆手，从此再也没有回来。

Jensen垂下眼眉，月光在绿色中流动，白色的光鳞让Jensen水般的眸子有了涟漪。

“……..可以呀。”Jensen说，给他一个微微的笑容。

 

20

Jensen和他在地上翻滚，一切都散落了，世界安静又寂寥。Jared将Jensen当做他的空气，Jensen温柔的吻他，舔舐他的耳廓，在他的耳边呢喃亲昵之语。

Dean用让人迷恋的指尖磨蹭着Sam的喉咙，他触碰他的肩胛骨，抚摸他的胸膛。Sam溺水了，他中了毒，而Dean的红舌在他的蓓蕾上啃噬，玩弄。

Jensen用手磨蹭Jared的腰部，一路划着圈直抵禁地。他在未曾开扩过的处女地上细细的刮弄着，Jared感觉到明亮，感觉到窒息，感觉到所有感官都在收缩。

Dean的粉唇坏意的扯动着Sam的耻毛，用巧舌逗弄Sam的欲望。Sam囚禁在了地狱，死在了天堂，Sam不知道自己在吐出什么胡乱之语，他无助的抖动着，只能弓起自己的腰腹。

Jensen将挺立镶入Jared体内，每一瞬间都是疼痛和兴奋的交织。Jared是狼，是虎，是雄师。他尖叫，喘息，颤抖，他是被攻城略地的失败者。他是被人关怀的天之宠儿。

Dean将Sam放置在自己身上抽送，Sam的平衡被Dean次次打破。Sam是Dean的弟弟，Sam是Dean的珍宝，Sam是Dean的唯一。Sam被Dean捧在手心，永远都无法失去的另一半翅膀。

他们同时飞翔。

 

21

路西法要和米迦勒决一死战，毁灭人类世界。

这是整个故事的高潮，被路西法控制的Sam将Dean打成了血人，面容青肿，毫无还手之力，路西法要把Dean置于死地。而Dean则安慰着Sam，企图唤回Sam的理智。

然后Sam看到Impala，想起来以前过去的种种，想起和Dean发生过的种种。Dean在笑，Dean在跳，Dean在说着各式各样的话，Dean始终陪伴在他的身旁。

Dean给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。

“好了，没事了。”Jared立刻将神情从路西法切换为Sam，灯光聚焦，所有人的目光都在他的身上。Dean坐在地上望着他，那个表情不知道是心酸还是欣慰，“我抓住他了，Dean，没有事了，没有事了。”墙壁看着他们，暗夜望着他们，花朵望着他们，月光望着他们。

Jensen的目光始终望着窗外。

Sam要掉落下牢笼的时候，Jensen咧起一个大大的微笑，一如他们第一次相见时那般甜美，那般罪恶，那般让人不寒而栗。

毫发无伤的Dean将Sam的胸膛捅穿。

 

22

“你逃不掉，你是罪人。”Dean狞笑着，对着倒在血泊中的Sam说道。世界是无尽的黑夜，“你做了什么事情我知道的一清二楚，你兄弟的血在地里向我哀告呢。”

Sam大口吐着鲜血，每一口都是一朵曼陀罗，一曲离别曲。剧本戛然而止，场景坍塌成为奇点，只有Sam自己，只有Jared自己。

Jared轰然倒地。

“全部都是你的错！”母亲放声嘶吼，恶魔的长指扯开了她的脸，“你就不该活在这个世上！”

会有天使守护着你呢，Sam的母亲温柔的对孩子说。

“你要乖乖的，等我回来。”父亲哀伤的拍着他的头，天使带走了他的笑容。

照顾好的你的弟弟，Sam的父亲在枪林弹雨中告诫，他为了母亲在所不惜。

“哥哥永远是对的，哥哥可以得到一切！”哥哥拔下他每一个指甲，哭沙哑了嗓子。

Dean紧紧抱住Sam，将整个世界都给了他。

“咱们可以一起努力。”Jensen握着他的手温柔的微笑，他穿着白色的衣服，仿佛有着翅膀的天使，“你值得更好的生活。”天使低语。

Jared的指甲在地上无力的挠抓着，他望着Jensen，Jensen的目光从窗外移开看向他，月光下的Jensen笼罩在阴影中，在末端处留下窸窣的爬痕。

Jared轻轻笑了起来，没关系，Jensen，我不疼。

“听说编剧说他讲完了….他要讲的所有故事。”Jared痉挛着，将目光对着Jensen，Jensen望着他，“第六….六季….不是他了。”

“故事结束了。”Jensen说道，打碎了一地的月光。

“没有第…六季了吗？”你要去别的片场了吗，Jared蜷缩在一起，大雪纷飞在这仲夏夜的虫鸣中。

“故事会一直继续。”至始至终，Jensen未曾移动，声音在Jared的头顶，雨水鱼贯而入，Jared听不分明，“但不是你了。”一切都陷入了死寂。

Jensen，不要哭，没关系的，我没事的。我不觉得难过了。

能遇到你真是太好了，Jensen。

Jared单纯的，开心的提起了嘴角，他笑着抱紧自己，在天使的温暖中，缓缓沉入了永恒的安宁。

 

23

Jensen缓缓掀开白布，睫毛颤抖，身体抖动，苦到发涩的泪水闷在了胸口。

“我想是交接的时候出现了问题。”站在一旁的大夫忙对他解释道，“可能互相交流之间出了些误解。通常这种病人我们会细心照料，但是他的记录，你知道，上级把你的病——”

“你们明知道这孩子对我产生了严重的依赖！”Jensen崩溃了一般的咆哮道，他紧紧闭着眼睛，一切都恍的他睁不开双眼，吐不出心中的痛，“你们明明知道如果就这么放着他他会怎么样！”

“事实上，转院的时候资料非常——”大夫想要辩解，但是一切都无济于事了，“——我们甚至不知道你是他的主治医师，Jensen，你必须冷静下来。”

“我不该放手的。”Jensen几乎支撑不住自己，他抚着自己的眉头。他的呼吸在尖刀上碾过，在高温炉里焖烤，“我不该——我叮嘱了那么多次——我……”

“不用这么自责，Jensen，这是不可抗力。”另一位医师劝到，扶住了摇摇欲坠的Jensen，“你在那种情况下连自救都没法做到，何况他已经背着太多命案，说不定是种解脱了。”

档案散落在地上，有着金发的青年目光清亮，仿佛可以容纳世界上所有的毁灭和绝望。

“他将自己的母亲扔进了食人鱼馆，把哥哥生吞活剥，加上上次逃跑，他杀的人超过几十人。”医师揽过Jensen抖动的肩膀，“他甚至都没有被认可的名字。”

“别人一直叫他Jerk，他就把它当做自己的名字。”Jensen将双手捂在脸上，天崩地陷，“你已经尽力了，Jensen，你履行了所有的职责。在你的疗程中他恢复的很好，他那段时间过的很开心，这不是你的错，你必须冷静下来，如果你再次陷入崩溃——”

“——不，不，他的名字叫Jared（音和Jerk略相似）。”Jensen疯狂的摇着头，他跪了下来，他趴在白布的床边，将整张脸都埋在了那之间，声音喑哑，手指将床单拧的扭曲，“你们不知道，他没做错，他——”

“你们不知道，他有多么单纯的笑容——”Jensen泣不成声。

档案被随意践踏，床单被泪水濡湿，停尸房里灌满了海水和鲜血。

唯有嘴角的笑容停驻，证明他曾经来过，又幸福的离开。

 

24

时间回到原初，那是阳光最好的上午。但是在他眼里一切都是灰白。

有朝一日，他竟然也可以为自己建立一份档案。他可以将自身剖析至鲜血淋漓，但没有谁可以治疗他心中的黑洞。

他在暗黑的角落里倾倒，目光凝视着整片的橡树林。绿色的眸瞳如同塑胶软管，世间的一切都从滴落，没有留下划痕。

黑暗从针尖处滑下，顺着山丘铺天盖地的咆哮而来。

直到一双白色的食指从他的脸上滑下，皮肤细嫩的摩擦着，从额骨到鼻骨，一路向下，下鼻甲，颊隆凸。

“我要叫你Dean。”那人笑着说，快乐的笑容被夕阳挑染成血红，“嘻，你的名字是Dean。”

中指摩挲着泪骨，划过参差的半圆，泪囊窝，眶下沟，眶下裂，直到蝶骨。

“让我想想，让我想想……嘿Dean。”那人俯身，目光灼灼，阳光将那一簇火点的通红。那人轻声喃到，“你来做哥哥。”

“因为哥哥可以得到一切。”

他闭上眼睛，万籁俱寂。

现在想来，他应该睁开眼睛的，那样他或许能看见那个单纯的笑容。或许能看见黑暗的一束光，能听见雨水中的欢乐颂。或许他们能够互相扶持，走过几个春夏秋末。

或许曾经，也许可能。

 

25

主说，他必恋慕你，你却要制服他。只可惜你们从未并肩走过同一条道路。

现在，拉上帷幕，就让一切都沉寂在伊甸园之东的歌声里吧。

 

 

 

 

 

00

嘿，你在那边，过得还好吗？

 

 

（全文完）


	2. Chapter 2

故事叙述性梗概：

Jared童年比较惨（所有设定逆SPN设定），后来病情爆发了就将虐待他的母亲和哥哥都给弄死了，死的都很惨。Jared就被送到了精神医院，接手的是Jensen。

Jensen呢当时自己也很棘手，他身为医师得了抑郁症，这对治疗师来说是很糟的状况。因为一般心理医师的病是自己救不成的，所以他很痛苦。Jared就在这时来到他身边。

Jensen履行自己的职责，完成的很好。但是由于抑郁症问题，他也有些正常时不会做出的举动，导致Jared严重依赖上了Jensen。这对于医患关系来说也是很糟糕的情况，很多人就劝Jensen赶快脱手Jared，但是Jensen不愿意，这些压力直接导致了Jensen第一次崩溃。

他崩溃了之后病人自然是要托给别人，院方把Jared转院了，但是交接时因为本人不在，信息出现差错。那边的医生以为Jared非常麻烦，连自己主治医师都给逼病了，就把他扔去了单独隔间。

因为Jared对Jensen有严重依赖，所以他有了Jensen的幻象，又由于病的原因，他意识里只觉得Jensen眼熟，但是潜意识了解这一切。他不知道Jensen病了，以为Jensen不要他了，所以潜意识里把他塑造的非常冷漠（可以回去看看幻觉Jensen的说话频率以及字数）。还给幻觉Jensen介绍他和真Jensen编故事编到的进度什么的，其实就是造一个Jensen自己跟自己玩。

Jared的家庭使他创造出一个和自己童年完全不同的家庭（也就是SPN世界观），也把自己塑造成一个英雄。他和Jensen作为出演这个剧的明星，Jared一个人玩的也挺愉快的。

但是潜意识的不安感一直在，他一直在想Jensen为什么走了，幻觉Jensen的行为就总是很矛盾，甚至和真正的Jensen行为相反。但不管哪一个Jensen，Jared都想得到Jensen的喜爱，Jared把Dean塑造的非常完美，Jared也按照Jensen喜好杀人之类，Jared也想和Jensen建立更深层的关系（坦白来说就是Jared爱上Jensen了啦）

但是Jared潜意识其实知道Jensen有个女朋友，就是Danneel，所以这段感情是绝望的。但Jared还是猜测Jensen的喜好，将Sam人格一遍遍加工，又分裂出路西法人格，他想知道Jensen会喜欢那一个，最后他受不了了，朝幻觉Jensen摊牌了。他直接问他他喜欢哪个，他喜欢什么样的都可以Jared都可以迎合他，他极度渴望Jensen也可以爱上他。

但是Jared又觉得自己渺小，卑微，所以幻觉Jensen一脸高冷嘛。但是还是答应他了（其实只是肉了一场好吗），即使如此Jared还是觉得很开心。和Jensen在一起做什么都开心，但是不可能一直维持下来。

他的故事编到第五季最后的时候，大崩溃袭来了，一切都在把他压塌。最后他看向Jensen，最后一根救命稻草，但是幻觉Jensen话完全把他推到死路了。善良的Jared最后也不怨Jensen（他也知道这个不是真的），相反，他觉得遇到Jensen真的是一生最好的一件事了，就这样幸福着闭目了。

于是真的Jensen治的差不多的时候重新出山，结果一下面对的就是个死的Jared，理所应当第二次崩溃了，如果在他手里，Jared根本不会死这么早。Jensen也在想，当初如果再亲近一点的话，不把Jared的依赖性看的过重的话，或许他们两个人能够互相扶持，结局也比现在好太多了。但是一切都晚了。

Jensen之后怎么样了？谁知道呢，或许继续人生，或许重新坠回抑郁症，或许自杀，那已经不是故事讨论范围内了。

（隐藏虐点：真实的Jensen也从头到尾都没有爱上Jared，我就是这么后妈，哈哈。）

感谢你的耐心，看完了这篇不好好说话的文章，以及这一堆的剧情梗概。  
最后，我其实刚开始只是想写两兄弟黑化，Sam/Jared双人格，Dean/Jensen心里有一堆秘密的，怎么写着写着成这样了，给自己一个懵逼脸（。  
以上，大家的评论是最大的支持，希望捧场么么哒qwq！


End file.
